Beverage dispensers have been in use for millennia. Relatively recently, liquor has been packaged in bottles. Government rules have regulated the size of such bottles relative to their volumes. In the US, under 27 C.F.R. § 5.47(a), authorized standards of fill for distilled spirits containers, other than cans, are 1.75 liters, 1 liter, 750 milliliters, 375 milliliters, 100 milliliters, and 50 milliliters.
Any bottle, of course, has only a limited capacity and a corresponding limited amount of exterior surface area. Thus, the manufacturer or distiller is limited in the amount of advertising that it can place on a bottle. Even the largest size of 1.75 liters does not have much exterior surface area and thus does not provide much space for branding the product. This problem is compounded for smaller sized bottles which have minimal branding space.
Unfortunately, the government regulations that limit the fill of a bottle also necessarily limit the amount of branding space. While some bottle manufacturers have created wide-body bottles that present a larger front to the prospective, such bottles present only slightly more branding “real estate” than other conventional bottles. Therefore, a bottle that provides additional branding space, while conforming to federal regulations on liquor volume, is needed.